Babies
by XxPinkSkyxX2
Summary: (Modern AU) One-Shot. During a normal afternoon, the gang, who are still babies, play with each other while their mothers have a hearty chat with each other. They all had fun, especially Baby Hiccup and Baby Astrid. Hiccstrid. Hiccup x Astrid. COMPLETED.


Normal POV

Thirteen-month-old Hiccup blinked as he watched the eight-month-old twins - Ruffnut and Tuffnut - brawl out, biting each other's hands with their tiny teeth and pulling each other's hair. The nine-month-old Snotlout sat behind the twins, clapping his hands and laughing at their fight while eleven-month-old Fishlegs sat by the plate of cookies near the table.

They were all doing their own things inside the Haddock's living room: Fishlegs nibbling on the soft cookies, Snotlout watching an entertainment, the twins happily fighting each other for fun, and Hiccup coloring on his coloring book while sitting far from them to avoid interruption.

Valka decided to host a women hang out party with her close friends while their husbands are off on their own thing and their babies play with each other. The mothers all chatted inside the living room, sometimes taking a look on the kids if they needed food or changed.

Hiccup considered himself as the somewhat sophisticated one because he was the oldest. Here he was, holding a black crayon - he was smart enough not to eat it - coloring a dragon from a tv show. He didn't exactly fill in the lines, but he enjoyed seeing the vibrant colors of his crayons on the paper.

Suddenly, the babies turned their attention to the door, which opened abruptly. A woman with blonde hair came inside, holding a ten-month-old Astrid in her arms.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" The woman sighed, closing the door behind her.

"Ingrid, there you are! We were starting to worry over here," Valka chuckled with the other ladies in the kitchen. "The kids are in the living room, Stoick and I took out most of the furniture so it's safe for them."

Ingrid took a look at the kids, unsure if she wanted to leave her where there were two babies aggressively biting each other. Once she caught sight of Hiccup, who was the most subtle one by the corner, she smiled and walked over to him.

"Here Astrid, play with Hiccup. I brought your toys with you so you can play with your new friends," Ingrid said, placing her near the auburn boy. "If you're hungry ask Fishlegs for a cookie."

Ingrid kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving the room.

At the mention of a cookie, Astrid crawled over to where the cookies were. She sat up, staring the batch of cookies on the plate. Fishlegs noticed the new stranger eyeing his cookies that his mother baked for him. But he wasn't greedy, he took one and offered it to her.

Astrid cooed happily, clapping her hands before accepting the soft biscuit. She nibbled on it, smiling in glee as she and Fishlegs babbled in baby words, as if they understood what they were talking about.

Meanwhile, Hiccup stared at Astrid in wonder. She had short blonde hair that was braided into two behind her back. She also had big, blue eyes he found cute. If he knew what cute was.

He felt envy now, because she paid attention to Fishlegs. Hiccup wished he had a bowl of cookies too so Astrid would ask for some and they would talk. In baby words of course.

"Ba."

A coo interrupted Hiccup. The baby turned to the other direction to see Snotlout. He pointed at the coloring book, looking intrigued by it.

However, Hiccup pouted and moved his coloring book aside, far from him. Of course Snotlout didn't like his response, but he chose not to cry.

The angered baby grasped on a nearby red rattle toy, bringing it up as if to prepare to smack it on Hiccup.

Nevertheless, before he could even swing it, a toy block came flying to his head. The block hit his head, the rattle falling into the colorful foam mats covering the tile floor.

Hiccup turned to who threw the block. It was Astrid. She now sat beside an opened blue bag - which was left by Ingrid - that carried her toys. Her cheeks were filled with cookies, her mouth moving, indicating she was chewing. **{The cookies they're eating are more tike thin biscuits that become really soggy once their wet.}**

Astrid looked away as if nothing happened before rummaging back to her toys, pulling out colorful blocks, small stuffed animals, and more.

Back with Snotlout, he whined a bit, but he sucked it up and crawled away to watch the twins, who were still fighting. They weren't going stop until one starts to cry.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, who just saved him from getting hurt from his cousin. He and Snotlout never really liked each other; every time he came with his father to talk with Hiccup's father, the auburn boy would be displeased and preferred to stay in his room to play with his own toys.

He would thank her, but he didn't know how. So, he just looked at Astrid with a small smile. The baby girl realized someone was staring at her, causing her to look up and meet Hiccup's eye.

They were locked in a small staring competition until Astrid looked down at what he was doing. The boy held somewhat a black stick that was tinting a paper. There were other sticks beside him, but they were different colors which attracted Astrid's attention.

She looked at them, then to her toys. She didn't have something like that.

Hiccup noticed the curiosity etching in her face. He tilted his head down to his crayons, then to her. At that moment, he knew she was curious about.

Taking a small scan around his crayons, he picked up one that was the same shade as her eyes; a light blue. Hiccup stretched his hand toward her, the crayon in his hand.

Astrid's face lit up in delight. She crawled over to Hiccup, sitting in front of his coloring book. Her blue eyes stared at the new object with fascination before politely taking it from his hand.

Still curious, she inspected the odd stick. Usually, whatever new thing she sees, she somehow always assumes it's safe to eat. She's a ten-month-old baby, she's still learning.

Opening her mouth, Astrid was about to take a bite from the crayon.

Hiccup saw her and immediately panicked. He took a hold on her tiny wrist, his fingers wrapping around it. Astrid looked at him confusion. He shook his head. "No-no," Hiccup cooed.

Slowly, he brought Astrid's hand to the papers, carefully leading the tip of the crayon the the edge of the parchment. He moved her hand around the paper, blue lines falling behind.

"Waaa…" Astrid giggled in amazement, now controlling her own hand to draw circles around the paper.

Hiccup cooed and babbled with her, turning the page to randomly color dragons.

As the day elapsed by, most of the babies had fallen to sleep. The first were the twins, who were exhausted after an afternoon of wrestling each other. Then it was Fishlegs who immediately slept after finish his bottle of milk. Snotlout tried to fight sleep but sleep couldn't be beaten, so it got to him.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid enjoyed playing with each other: giggling, cooing, and saying indescribable words that only babies understand. The ate together, played together, and watched nursery rhymes on tv.

However, once night came, everyone excluding Valka and Hiccup had to go home.

"Goodbye, Valka!"

"We'll see you next week!"

"We had fun!"

The three mothers holding their sleeping children waved goodbye as they departed to their cars. Their headlights lit up the night as they drove away.

Meanwhile, Ingrid stayed behind to gather up Astrid's toys which were scattered everywhere. "I need to start teaching her how to clean up her own toys," Ingrid sighed, stuffing the blocks inside the bag. Valka crouched beside to help her.

While they cleaned, Hiccup and Astrid sat together on the couch, giggling happily and clapping their hands. It struck a bizarre look to their mothers, who laughed it off and dismissed it as a baby thing.

Once they were finished cleaning up, Ingrid swung the bag over her shoulder and smiled at Valka. "Let's do this again next time, plus I think the kids were having fun," she said, gesturing to their children on the couch.

Valka nodded in agreement, chuckling happily at her son and his new friend.

However, it was time to go.

Ingrid approached the bed, picking up Astrid in her arms.

"Uh?" The smile on Astrid's face disappeared as she looked at her mother.

"Time to say goodbye to Hiccup, Astrid," Ingrid says.

Astrid blinked. She looked over to Hiccup, whose smile also faltered, then to her mother.

All of sudden, Astrid's lips twisted to a pout, and small sobs erupted from her that. It only took a matter of seconds before she started crying quietly. "Waaaahhhh," Astrid wailed.

Ingrid's brows dipped down. "That's strange." She tried rocking baby Astrid to sooth her. "Astrid rarely cries. She only cries out when she's hungry or she needs changing. Her next feeding isn't even until the next few hours."

"Is something wrong with her?" Valka asked in concern, but Ingrid shook her head.

Nonetheless, Hiccup realized by watching what was going to happen: Astrid had to go home, meaning she has to leave now.

And he too started crying.

Valka caught her son's cries. She turned to see what was wrong. The boy was lifting his arms upward towards Astrid, but Valka thought he was asking for a lift.

When she lifted him in her arms, Hiccup leaned over to Astrid, opening his own little arms to her. "Agoo…." He cooed, reaching for his friend.

Astrid did the same, and both tried to squirm away from their mothers' grasp.

"Is it possible for you to stay for a couple more minutes?" Valka asked.

"I don't think I have a choice," Ingrid chuckled, looking down at her stubborn daughter. "Besides, the boys won't be here until midnight probably. I might as well stay until these little troublemakers fall asleep."

"Agreed."

They placed Astrid and Hiccup on the floor mats next to a couple toys Hiccup owned. As the two babies found themselves free, they crawled over to each other, giggling in joy. Their arms wrapped around one another, smiling as they cuddled each other close.

Ingrid and Valka shared a similar look.

While the adults found themselves in a hearty conversation on the couch, Astrid and Hiccup played around until they grew tired and fell asleep. They fell asleep in a cute position though, they sat with their backs on the foot of the couch while their heads leaned towards each other.

It was the only time to separate them without any problems, but the mothers were happy to have them start a healthy friendship.

And that friendship turned into something more as they grew older.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
